


already home

by horsetrackhiggs



Series: trohley oneshots [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Long Distance AU, M/M, No band AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4287690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsetrackhiggs/pseuds/horsetrackhiggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked:<br/>trohley long distance au (bonus points if joe sigs to andy)</p>
            </blockquote>





	already home

it just wasn’t working out.

andy couldn’t deal with being unable to hold joe’s hand, to kiss him goodnight, to snuggle up close to him. he hated not being able to be in the same room as joe, not being able to be there. it was taking a toll, and andy couldn’t take it anymore.

so they decided to take a break. 

“this, us, isn’t working joe.” andy mumbled over the skype call. joe wasn’t saying anything, or moving, so andy thought the call froze. he cleared his throat, about to repeat himself, but joe spoke up.

“okay.” he barely got out, then ending the call.

they didn’t talk talk the rest of the week.

when they did start talking again, it wasn’t working out either.

andy didn’t like having to delete ‘i love you’s from the end of his messages, the lack of winky faces in joe’s, the talk of how much they wanted to kiss one another. andy missed their relationship, and even more than that, joe. he missed joe more than anything, and he knew joe felt the same.

about a month into the break, joe sent andy a link to a video. andy clicked on it, it was probably a video of his dog, joe used to send those a lot.

but it wasn’t, the video (titled; to andy) opened up with joe brushing his hair out of his face, his other hand gripping on the neck of his guitar. he gave the camera a quick smile, then coughing before he began playing softly, voice coming out loud (desperate and sad, but andy didn’t want to think about joe being sad or desperate right now).

“you say love is what you put into it  
you say that i’m losing my will  
don’t you know that you’re all that i think about?  
you make up a half of the whole

you say that it’s hard to commit to it  
you say that it’s hard standing still  
don’t you know that i spend all my nights  
counting backwards the days ‘til i’m home?

if only milwaukee wasn’t so far away  
i promise the city won’t get in our way  
when you’re scared and alone,  
just know that i’m already home

i say that we’re right in the heart of it  
a love only we understand  
i will bend every light in this city  
and make sure they’re shining on you

if only milwaukee wasn’t so far away  
i promise the city won’t get in our way  
when you’re scared and alone,  
just know that i’m already home

when life takes its own course  
sometimes we just don’t get to choose  
i’d rather be there next to you  
promise you’ll wait for me, wait for me  
wait 'til i’m home

all i have is this feeling inside of me  
the only thing i’ve ever known

if only milwaukee wasn’t so far away  
i promise the city won’t get in our way  
when you’re scared and alone,  
just know that i’m already home

if only milwaukee wasn’t so far away  
i promise the city won’t get in our way  
when you’re scared and alone,  
just know that i’m already home.”

joe smiled again, shutting the video off and andy felt like he was falling in love again, it was like he and joe were teenagers again, meeting while andy was on a family trip, leading to andy ditching his family to hang out with joe. it was a summer love that was meant to last, and fuck, andy fucking loved joe.

andy didn’t reply to joe, he just raced to his pc to book a flight. 

**Author's Note:**

> so for this fic, joe never moved from flordia to ohio to chicago bc its like an hour drive from milwaukee so that defeates the whole long distance thing
> 
> the song joe sang is 'alread home' by a great big world 
> 
> anyways....hope u enjoyed....
> 
> send me prompts: twinktrohman @tumblr


End file.
